


Not a Virtuous Man

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Rough sex on a roof while in full Daredevil costume might possibly the best kind of sex, now that Matt thinks about it.





	Not a Virtuous Man

It was just before dawn, and Matt couldn’t fucking breathe.

Not for any reason related to his vigilante activities, though. Or, well, that might not be completely true.

He and Frank had met up on a rooftop not too far from Matt’s apartment, and the plan had been to head back there and for Matt to get at least a few hours of sleep before work.

But back to why breathing, or rather the inability to do so, was currently a small issue.

Frank had shoved him up against the wall of a roof access cabin, the bang of metal echoing through the guts of the building. Matt would have argued with the sudden hostility, but when he opened his mouth, Frank was shoving his tongue down Matt’s throat. Now, _that_ wasn’t something he would argue with. Actually, Matt was very much inclined to go along with it, because _hello?_ It was sex. _With Frank._ Who was very much dressed up in his usual vigilante garb and Matt could feel the hard length of a shotgun pressed between their chests due to still being secured to Frank's body with a convenient strap. Not to mention the fact that Matt was also very much in his Daredevil suit, which was at this point feeling more like an obstacle than a helping hand.

But maybe that was just the lack of oxygen getting to him because _holy shit,_ Frank seemed particularly relentless tonight. Again, Matt wasn’t in a state to argue. And _hello,_ that was a very different hard length pressing against his hip as one of Frank's wide thighs forced his legs apart. The thigh pressed at Matt’s hard, and still mildly confused, dick. It was perfection, even through however many layers of clothes that separated them. Or maybe _because_ of those layers; the friction was rough against the delicate skin of Matt’s cock. The seams and fabric of his boxers were, at the moment, the worst _and_ best thing in the world at the same time.

Matt groaned into Frank’s mouth, and Frank rolled his hips against him, which just forced another noise out of him. Franks hands tugged Matts pants down. They only got as far as halfway down his thighs before they both independently decided that that was enough. Matt reeled for air when Frank pulled out of the kiss. He didn’t have too much time to recover, though. Frank grabbed Matt's jaw, forcing his mouth open, and shoved three fingers into his mouth.

 _Forced and forced_...it was the illusion they both liked to play with, that Frank could take and make and push and shove as much as he wanted and Matt wouldn’t fight back. In reality though, they both knew that Frank knew Matts limits and wouldn’t push past them without a good talk beforehand, and Matt could easily knock Frank on his ass whenever the hell he felt like it if Frank went too far. It was the illusion of power, _Matts lack of it and Frank exertion of it_ , that they so deeply craved.

Matt suckled and slobbered on the fingers as much as he could, wetting them to the best of his ability. They tasted like sweat and blood and gun oil and city grime, but _fuck, it was delicious_. As he did, he nearly cried when Frank sank to his knees, keeping his one hand in and around Matts mouth. Matt could swear a tear or two actually escaped his eyes when Frank suddenly sucked the whole of his dick down. The wet warmth wrapped around his cock; the same tongue that had been down Matt's throat just moments ago was sliding up and down the underside of his dick as Frank fucked his own mouth on it.

There was nothing to hold onto except for Frank's jacket; Matt grabbed at his arm and his shoulder, gripping the fabric as hard as he could. Frank was winded as he let himself off Matt's cock. He stood up again and his body was like another wall against Matt.

“You want me?” he asked, eyeing Matt as he still sucked on Franks fingers.

Matt tried to nod. Frank, with what little grip on Matts jaw he could get with three fingers deep in his mouth, jostled his head. He forced it back against the metal with a bang. Matt whined, tightening his grip on Franks arm even more.

“You want my cock in your ass, _Matthew_?” Frank hissed.

His free hand grabbed at Matts asscheek. It was rough, nails probably breaking the skin and fingers making bruises. But Matt whined again and tried his hardest to nod once more. Frank pulled his fingers out, hands trading places; the hand that had been on his ass wrapped around Matts throat to keep him in place, and the wet fingers ran down the cleft of the Devil's ass. Matt clung to Frank's arm because _God, he fucking wanted it so bad, he fucking needed it, he fucking needed Frank to fuck his brains out._

The fingers circled the rim of Matts asshole for two seconds, before the first breached. Matt voice was rough and raw as he cried out for it. Frank was by no means kind to him, and it was fucking _good_. Frank drew his finger out slowly, only to force two in on the next take. The slight sting of the stretch ran up Matt's spine like the stab from a knife. Frank worked him fast and hard. He fucked Matt open with two fingers just a few times before moving up to three. Sure, it hurt a little, but Matt didn’t give a shit and Frank wouldn’t stop unless Matt told him to.

The pangs of pain as Frank scissored him open made Matt's cock twitch and throb against Frank’s hip. The air was tainted with the saltiness of Matt precum; it beaded at the head and smeared over Frank’s clothes. Matt would be smelling it all night, and tasting it on his tongue when it was transferred from Franks as he again shoved it into Matt’s mouth.

But he pulled back soon enough again. With one hand, Frank undid the clasp on Matts helmet and tore it off his head. Matt only followed along as Frank threw him around; the marine grabbed a handful of Matt's hair, forcing his face against the wall. A rough exhale was all that left Matt when Frank ripped his fingers out of his ass. God, he was nearly crying in anticipation while listening to the belt buckle clinking as Frank undid it and the clacking as the shotgun he still had on him was jostled.

“ _Frank, Frank, please!_ ” Matt begged, breathless, hands bracing against the wall, feeling the weight of Frank’s cock coming to rest against his ass. “ _Fuck_ , Frank, please, want it. Please, _please, fuck me,_ Frank, need it.”

A chuckle rumbled in Frank’s chest, vibrating through Matt and making him shiver. He heard Frank spit into his hand a few times, gathering as much saliva as he could. Matt felt the wetness dripping onto him as Frank rubbed it on his cock.

“Sure you want it?” he asked.

 _Oh, Matt wanted to punch him in the face._ He was just teasing him now, just playing with him and seeing how many pleas he could wring out of Matt before Frank’s own desperate _need_ made him cave. It was almost humiliating; held in place like that, treated like a hole to be fucked, used, and made to beg for it.

Matt fucking loved it.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, _I’m sure!_ So fuckin’ sure, babe. I want it, want you in me!” he begged. “Want your cock, fuck me, _fuck me, Frank_ , I need it.”

He chuckled again.

“Since you ask so nice.”

Matt was silent as Frank shoved his cock into him, slow for the first inch and the rest so fast and hard Matts whole body was shoved into the wall, just because there was no room for air in his lungs. The metal was _so cold_ on his cock but the weird, unexpected stimulation drew a soft keen out of him. Frank pulled on his hair, forcing his head back, and his mouth landed on whatever skin of Matts neck he could reach.

He pulled out _so, so slowly_ until Matt was sure he was empty again, then snapped his hips forward and slamming his whole length into him at once. Matt was forced up on his toes, Franks, _only slightly_ , superior height making itself known. He kept going like that. He pulled out slowly then slammed back into Matt all in one go.

Matt couldn’t breathe. Frank fucked him _so good, so hard, so perfectly_ into his prostate, and he pulled on Matts hair and hissed dirty words in his ear and palmed at his cock. The heat and the burn pooled in Matt’s gut, sparks flying up and down his spine. He could swear he was screaming Franks name as he came, but he honestly wasn’t sure. All Matt could remember was an explosion in his head, a split-second before the smell of cum flooded his nose. Frank fucked him through it; no mercy even as Matt came for him. Frank _wanted_ and Frank _took_ , and Matt fucking _loved it_. He was almost cumming again, just from how Frank _used_ him to get his own high.

But Frank came with a grunt, gripping Matt’s waist enough to cause even more bruises and no doubt tearing a few hairs out of his scalp.

Their knees folded together; thankfully, Frank at least had the composition to try to lower them to the ground relatively slowly.

Matt couldn’t say how long they lay there in silence, only breathing and staring at the sky as it changed color with dawn. But soon enough, Matt felt the silence just _had_ to be broken.

“Y’know, I’m not complaining because that was...that was pretty fucking great,” he said, smiling to himself. ”-but it could’ve waited ‘til we got back to my place.”

“No, it couldn’t.” Frank said, voice flat.

“Patience is a virtue.” he retorted.

Frank scoffed at him. “Too bad I ain’t a virtuous man.” he muttered, belt jingling as he tucked himself away.

Hm, that was...a little odd. Normally, Frank would’ve laughed him off and told him to hurry the hell up so they could get back to the apartment and do some more of _that._ But that last bit had been rather...clipping, almost dismissive.

Matt pulled his pants and boxers up, ignoring the sticky squelch of the jizz seeping out of his ass. He would clean himself up when they got home. It could wait.

“Frank. Is everything okay?” Matt asked as he sat up, wincing slightly at the ache in his lower back. “You seem...I mean, _it was good_ , I loved it, but...you seem _off_. Did something happen?”

Frank, still lying almost glued to Matt’s side, let out a sigh.

“I’s bustin’ up some drug deal a couple blocks away.” he said, shrugging. “Buyer was some...creep in a suit, stuck out like sore fuckin’ thumb. _Wall-Street-lookin’ fuckface._ ” he muttered under his breath.

Matt had to snort at that. He laid back down to listen. His back, and ass, thanked him.

“He started mouthin’ off about people been seein’ me hangin around, and I quote, _that Daredevil freak._ ” Frank said, spitting those last three words like they were poison on his tongue.

The, quote _, Daredevil freak_ in question smiled again. “Aw, did you protect my honor?” he asked.

Finally, Frank let out a low chuckle. Matts smile widened as Frank’s hand found its way into his.

“I broke his nose and dislocated his shoulder.”

Knowing that could have gone a lot worse for the suit creep if Frank hadn’t practiced quite some self-restraint, all Matt could say as Frank got up and helped him to his feet was:

“My hero...”

**Author's Note:**

> There is definitively more coming. It might be a while, but trust me, it's fucking worth it.


End file.
